


Just Wanted a Kiss

by Stardust of Orion (StardustOfOrion)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cheating (depending on how you view it), Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Het, Multi, Romance, Sexual Humor, hinted at Foursome, hinted at Slash, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustOfOrion/pseuds/Stardust%20of%20Orion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is just having an 'off' day, but it turns really strange when Luna unexpectedly kisses her… and right in front of the entire school, including their boyfriends, too. But wait, it gets better…</p><p>To be more clear on pairings/ships: Harry/Luna (established), Ron/Hermione (established), Luna/Hermione, allusion to a possible Ron/Harry pairing, mention of a (possible) eventual foursome Luna/Hermione/Harry/Ron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanted a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story in its entirety. I do not make any money from this fanfic. Yeah, no kidding.
> 
> Author's Note 1: Um, yeah…

Hermione slipped onto the bench at the end of the table, then scooted over until she was seated directly across from Harry. The two boys on the other side of the table were busy eating, but they paused a moment to spare her both a glance and a wide grin. Ron's gaze lingered slightly longer as he smiled just a little sweeter, before he shoveled another quick bite into his mouth and went back to joking around with Harry.

 _At least this time he chewed and swallowed before opening his mouth to talk_ , she thought with a slight shudder. Though she was proud to think that maybe, just maybe, she was finally getting through to him after all these years, at least where table manners were concerned. Sighing quietly, she was prepared to continue being ignored while they discussed Quidditch and gossip, which both boys knew she was uninterested in anyways. She surveyed the selection of breakfast foods and found herself unable to choose which item she really wanted. Annoyed with herself for her indecision she grabbed a roll but still considered a slice of ham and/or a bowl of the rather lumpy-looking porridge.

Several long minutes passed as Hermione picked at her food. Still unable to get interested in the boys' conversation, she found herself hoping that the Post Owls would arrive soon with the Daily Prophet so that she'd have something with which to keep herself occupied. Somehow she had gotten out of Gryffindor Tower without the book she was currently reading, which was perhaps shocking in and of itself, but she'd felt so… blasé of late that she couldn't really find it in herself to particularly care enough to trudge all the way back to her room just to retrieve a book. Thankfully, she was startled out of her bored reverie by a soft voice beside her.

"Good morning, Hermione."

The bushy-haired girl glanced over and smiled, nodding a quick greeting to Luna as she slid in to place next to her. The younger witch busied herself with pulling her bag from around her neck and setting it down near their feet before she finally glanced across the table. Luna first smiled sweetly at her boyfriend before directing a smile at Ron as well.

"Good morning, Harry. Good morning, Ronald."

"Hey, Lnuuma," Ron garbled, as he took another large bite of eggs. Hermione shuddered again, hastily rethinking her earlier assessment of his supposedly improved manners, but in the same instant noting just how very _Ron_ it was, and there was a certain charm in that as well.

Harry accepted the distraction from his conversation and grinned at his girlfriend, rolling his eyes at Ron's antics. "Did you sleep well?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, yes," Luna smiled happily. "I dreamt about a crumple-horned snorkack bouncing from cloud to cloud. I joined him for a time. It was great fun." Harry smiled indulgently and reached across the table to hold the Ravenclaw's hand for a moment before letting it go to take a quick drink, then he and Ron went back to talking and laughing.

Hermione was used to this sort of morning – it was perfectly normal in basically every way – but lately she felt… well, distant perhaps and maybe even a little jealous, if that was even the correct word for it. As much as she loved Ron, she wished he'd show a little more affection sometimes, as well as give her some real undivided attention. She supposed she couldn't get too angry since his attention was never long on anything or anyone else except Harry and she could never be upset at the other third of their trio, though now that Harry and Luna were an item she thought "trio" wasn't the appropriate term any more. And it wasn't like this was exactly unexpected either, since it was simply Ron's personality, which she had known perfectly well when they began dating. Still, it left her feeling a little off.

Luna picked at the platters in front of her, grabbing a slice of ham to nibble at while drizzling honey over a roll. Harry and Ron resumed their banter, Ron bumping Harry's shoulder rather hard to get him to look at something at another table that had caught the redhead's attention. Hermione went back to picking at her own roll, not really satisfied with it, but unsure of what, or if, she should add anything. Surreptitiously, she began watching the two wizards in front of her while trying to decide exactly why she was less happy lately.

Luna's head bobbed gently back and forth as she looked from one boy to the other and then toward Hermione. The blonde didn't say anything, however, making it easy for Hermione to turn her thoughts inward rather than trying to make conversation. Luna's far-away look was tinged with a vague sort of curiosity, but Hermione was used to the other girl's eccentricities and simply let her own mind wander rather than question the other witch.

It really _was_ a typical morning for them, yet she continued to feel listless – almost sad – especially as she watched Harry practically smack Ron several times as he roughly brushed a smudge from the redhead's arm. A soft smile crossed her face as the younger wizard began to chastise Ron for getting dirt all over his robes so early in the day. Her smile grew as she listened to the redhead's exclamations of over-exaggerated annoyance at Harry's harassment.

Before long, they all finished their breakfast and stood as one to head to their classes. Hermione was caught off-balance as Luna leaned in toward her, pressing her torso close and pulling Hermione closer. She was startled by the hug, but it wasn't unwelcome either. The unexpected embrace became more surprising, however, when Luna brushed her lips across Hermione's mouth, causing the bushy-haired witch to freeze on the spot.

She stared wide-eyed as the younger girl continued to softly kiss her until the combined scent of wild roses, honeysuckle, lilac, and heather filled Hermione's senses and the soft moisture of Luna's delicate lips finally coaxed her into gently softening her mouth into a semblance of a kiss. Hermione's brain was still trying to catch up with exactly what was happening and screaming at her that she really shouldn't be doing this, though to be fair it wasn't exactly fighting it either.

Dimly, her mind noted the growing silence around them, the talking and laughter dying into nothing as Luna stayed pressed against her. Luna continued the display of affection while twisting her fingers through Hermione's hair. Finally, the younger witch stepped away and Hermione was able to confirm that the entire Hall was staring at them, including their boyfriends. The older witch glanced back toward Luna, unable to keep from staring with wide-eyes at the blonde Ravenclaw, too stunned to do anything else. She had thought she was used to the other girl's oddities – that she was immune to anything strange that Luna might do – but she realized she was completely mistaken. To Hermione's befuddlement, Luna seemed completely unperturbed by the silence of the Great Hall and the many eyes watching them, nor did she act like anything was the slightest bit unusual about what they had just done.

"W-what? Why?" Hermione finally managed to stutter.

Luna peered up at her with large, kind eyes for several long seconds. "Why did I kiss you?" Hermione nodded, but couldn't find her voice to say anything else. "Well, I just wanted a kiss, I guess, and I noticed you seemed like you wanted a kiss too. Harry and Ron were busy, so…" she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as if kissing Hermione had been the next logical step.

Out of the corner of her eye, the older witch could see the two wizards across from them shifting uncomfortably. Hermione glanced toward them, unsure whether she should feel horror beneath the sudden arousal or simply feel like she had betrayed her boyfriend and best friend. Both Ron and Harry were staring at them with wide eyes and it was impossible to read whether or not they were angry with her.

"Harry, mate," Ron half-groaned finally, "y-your girlfriend just _s-snogged_ my girlfriend."

 _The tone of the statement would have been quite funny_ , Hermione mused, if it weren't for the dread warring with shock and, if she admitted it to herself, the vague interest within her. Beside the redhead, Harry managed a jerky nod and Ron's pink face became an even deeper red as a new thought entered his head. Hermione knew she should leap forward or say something to stop whatever he was going to blurt out, but she couldn't seem to make her brain work with her body.

"Maybe they'll do more," the older wizard sighed rather dreamily. Hermione felt herself flush and wished she could kick herself for not getting it together in time to stop Ron's words from drifting across the tables, reaching not only herself, but the rest of the Gryffindors and perhaps clear across the Great Hall.

Harry shifted uncomfortably again and Hermione suddenly had the dreadful feeling that maybe he was trying to hide the proof of his interest in seeing the two girls kissing. "We're _their_ boyfriends," he said with a touch of hesitation. "I don't think we should _encourage_ them to snog. Certainly can't ask them to, anyways." He muttered the last, but Hermione could clearly hear his words, which only served to make her blush harder and keep her frozen in her place beside the blonde witch, who still didn't seem to notice that there was anything unusual about what just occurred.

Hermione hated the way they were speaking as if she and Luna weren't there…or worse, like they were some strange creatures on display. She could still feel the eyes of the rest of the Great Hall on her, gawking silently at the sight, though a slow murmur of whispers was discernibly sweeping across the room, probably informing those who hadn't heard what Ron and Harry had just said.

"Maybe if _we_ do it, _they'll_ do it," Ron murmured in awe, as if a light bulb was suddenly clicking on in his head. Hermione groaned to herself, wondering how the redhead could be so idiotic sometimes.

Harry did a double take, spluttering madly as he peered with huge eyes at his best mate. His voice was practically a shout, rising to a high-pitched squeak that echoed nicely across the Great Hall and made Hermione wince. "You want to _snog me_?!"

Ron, still distracted by the memory of Luna snogging his girlfriend, muttered a rather absent-minded and loud, "Sure, mate."

By this point, Hermione felt her face flame impossibly hot out of sheer embarrassment for herself, for poor Harry – who was still staring incredulously at the redhead – and a little for Ron as well since he was so caught up in his fantasies that he'd just told another guy he'd snog him. Unfortunately, he'd also announced it to the whole school. At that moment, Hermione would have been quite content to keel over dead. Beside her, Luna shifted slightly and smiled brightly at the older wizard, though Ron didn't seem to notice her or what she announced next.

"What a wonderful suggestion, Ronald," she happily stated, perky and also quite loud.

Harry's eyes slid over to Luna, bugging out even further if that was possible, as if he couldn't believe his girlfriend had just agreed to this madness. Hermione wondered idly if he felt betrayed by Luna…or by his best friends. She couldn't help but think that _she_ should certainly feel betrayed as Ron's girlfriend, but she also couldn't bring herself to care. The entire Hall was witnessing this event and she still could not get her brain to work with her mouth and body. Her lips still tingled pleasantly with the sensation of the kiss, though she also realized that she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish simply because her brain was on overload and she couldn't figure out if she should scream, chastise, or simply apologize. Then again, maybe she just wanted to laugh hysterically before bursting into tears.

She wanted to flee, but she was stuck in horrified fascination, wondering what on earth could possibly happen next. Certainly nothing could go back to the way it was before Luna kissed her, nor could it return to the simple friendship it had once been… at least not after Ron casually announced to the Hall that he was perfectly willing to snog Harry so long as Luna and Hermione were also getting together. The redhead was going to die from mortification once his brain caught up with his arousal and he realized what exactly he had just said and agreed to do with his very _male_ best friend.

Hermione turned back toward Luna when she felt a hand run lightly down her arm, squeezing gently just above her elbow. The other girl smiled sweetly at her. "You're a wonderful kisser, Hermione. It was quite lovely and I wish we could do that some more. We should probably get to our classes though, but maybe later." Hermione found herself nodding mutely in agreement though she had no idea why she was agreeing to kiss Luna again. Still somewhat in a daze, she, Harry, and Ron turned toward the doors.

 _It was an extreme misfortune_ , Hermione thought idly as she noticed the blond standing next to the exit, _that Draco Malfoy of all people happened to be heading to the door when Luna kissed me_.

The blond Slytherin hadn't moved an inch further, but upon seeing the group finally move, he stopped gawking and drew himself up into a full-on sneer. "Get a room, Potter. No one wants to see your little orgy with these three." Draco's face pinched into a look of disgust, though even Hermione could tell it seemed feigned, which was somehow doubly horrifying and humiliating.

Surprisingly, neither Harry nor Ron made a move to shut the other wizard up, still too much in a daze to pay attention to their school nemesis, though Harry did splutter indignantly after a moment – not that Hermione could blame them for their inattentiveness to their surroundings. She herself was having trouble focusing on the world around her and she suspected that at least part of that was simply because she was too embarrassed by the entire situation to allow herself to truly _think_ about the continued silence around her or the consequences of this event. Unfortunately, she was too honest with herself not to admit that she was also…intrigued by the whole ordeal. This had the effect of making her feel even more like she was in some sort of stupor.

"What a perfectly wonderful idea, Draco," Luna chirped, smiling brilliantly at the startled blond wizard who stood gaping at her like a fish out of water. "Everyone is so full of lovely suggestions today," Luna confided as she turned toward Hermione. "Must be an abundance of Blossoming Spurtwracks… though it would seem that the Wrackspurts are warring with the Blossoming Spurtwracks since there seems to be an abundance of amazing ideas followed quickly by fuzzy thoughts…" Luna trailed off, as if in careful contemplation of this oddity, and gazed off at a point over Hermione's shoulder while she considered the idea.

Finally, Luna turned her big eyes back to the other witch and smiled brilliantly. "Perhaps the Room of Requirement will provide for us after supper, so we can make use of these great ideas before the Wrackspurts make them skitter away forever."

The Ravenclaw nodded absently to herself, completely unaware that once again, Hermione and Harry had frozen and stood with their jaws dropped, while Ron's eyes merely became more unfocused as a new image of Hermione and Luna drifted through his brain. Hermione rather thought he still hadn't realized what he'd said about him and Harry.

"We'll figure out an exact time later," Luna continued. "We really don't want to be late for class." The little blonde hooked her arm through Hermione's and smiled sweetly at her, urging the bushy-haired witch to continue toward the door.

Noticing Ron staring vacantly at the enchanted ceiling, Luna stopped abruptly and watched the bright sky and drifting clouds for a moment along with the redhead, inevitably making Hermione's eyes wander up toward the fake sky. Luna shifted beside her and Hermione watched as the younger girl looped her arm through Ron's, whose dreamy gaze had finally drifted to the two of them, no doubt now thinking about the two girls shagging in the Room of Requirement with him. Hermione absently wondered if Ron had yet to realize Harry was also in that picture. She immediately realized that the picture _she_ was developing in her mind of the whole thing didn't sound all together unpleasant.

The witch blushed furiously and made a mental note through the fog in her brain to check them for some sort of Confundus Charm. She just had really never considered the possibility of another girl kissing her… _Or of Ron and Harry together… or-or anything more…um, involved_ , she mused. It was all simply too much to take in at one time.

Luna lifted a single eyebrow at Harry in question and he stared at her for a beat, completely dumbfounded, before he automatically tried to figure out what he was supposed to do to appease his girlfriend. He almost hooked his own arm through Ron's before blushing a brilliant red and scooting hastily over to Hermione. Luna continued to stare at him with that quirked eyebrow and he blushed harder and tugged at Hermione's arm. Hermione automatically crooked her elbow so Harry could lace his arm through hers and, after earning a gentle smile from the younger witch, which at least made Hermione feel brilliantly happy for some odd reason that she wasn't too sure she wanted to consider, the four continued on to the great doors with their arms interlocked together.

It took a little manhandling to maneuver their way into the hall, especially considering that Ron was still barely paying attention to the world around him and seemed perfectly content to continue daydreaming about his girlfriend snogging with another girl. _It was rather disconcerting_ , Hermione thought to herself, but chose to ignore the redhead as she tried to sort out her own feelings and figure out what exactly had just occurred.

Luna began skipping, jostling Hermione's right side as she was half-pulled into the skip with the Ravenclaw witch. Beyond Luna, Ron was flowing rather naturally along with the blonde, smiling dumbly at the younger girl. Hermione could have snorted in laughter, thinking about his mortification when he realized he was practically skipping too, but she was far too concerned with why she didn't feel particularly jealous of his obvious attention to Luna. She knew she would have been terribly upset if it had been any other girl…

Hermione was torn from those thoughts when she realized that poor Harry had to practically run to keep up with them. She idly noted that the corridors had plenty of room to accommodate the four of them walking side-by-side – or, in this case, skipping/running – and wondered at the absurdity of it all. She wasn't quite sure how her life had taken this turn... It was just a little disconcerting.

Harry tugged at her arm and she glanced toward him questioningly. He squeaked slightly before he rather fearfully whispered the question plaguing him. "Hermione, what just happened?"

She shook her head wildly. "I don't know, Harry."

"Did you and Luna – did Ron just – with me – I mean, all of us together – and then Luna agreed… and everyone heard?" he finally managed, groaning in a strange mixture of anguished embarrassment and curiosity at this turn of events and the images it conjured. Hermione easily followed his broken panicked flow of thought since it was the same thing going through her own brain. She honestly tried to console him, though the only thing that came out was a rather jerky nod before she found her voice.

"I... I think so, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: Just wanted to write something fun (since most of my writing is focused on tragedy, drama, hurt/comfort, and/or angst). Been a while since I wrote anything more light-hearted. I've always wanted to write something with Hermione/Luna or even a harem or multi and so this ended up coming out… Ultra-light on both those aspects though. It is what it is, I guess.
> 
> I never really planned on making this into anything more… I do, however, have an idea for a sequel one-shot, so if anyone is particularly interested, then let me know and I'll actually get around to writing it soon… If not, then I guess I'll get to it when I get to it. LOL
> 
> Copyright 2012 by Stardust of Orion as originally posted on FFn.


End file.
